


Выбери...

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мы то, что мы выбираем





	Выбери...

Выбирай жизнь. Выбирай песню. Выбирай мастерство. Выбирай семью. Выбирай соловьиные трели, высокие деревья, лошадей, флейты, инструменты. Выбирай хорошее здоровье, безопасную жизнь и завесу Мелиан.  
  
Выбирай долину и аккуратно строй город. Выбери свой первый дом. Выбирай своих друзей. Выбери себе фонтан и шикарный дворец. Выбери резные ворота лучшего мастера из самого редкого материала. Выбери набор «Сделай сам», чтобы было чем заняться воскресным утром.  
  
Выбери удобный тыл, чтобы сидеть в нем и смотреть на войну издалека. Набивай свои пещеры всякой всячиной. Выбери загнивание в конце всего и вспомни со стыдом напоследок своих родственников-подонков, которых ты выгнал, чтобы выкарабкаться. Выбирай будущее. Выбирай жизнь.  
  
Но зачем мне все это? Я не стал выбирать жизнь… Я выбрал кое-что другое… Почему? Да потому… Какие могут быть «почему», когда ты под Клятвой? Когда есть Сильмарилл…


End file.
